


Apart Of You

by YaoiBatman



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark wasn't suppose to feel this way. Not about Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apart Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2793  
> Pairing: Dark/Daisuke  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Anal, BJ  
> Genre: Humor, Romance  
> Summary: Dark wasn't suppose to feel this way. Not about Daisuke.  
> Story Status: Complete  
> Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or make money off this fanfiction.  
> Beta: Thank Mel Stewart for making this just that much more decent.  
> Author's Note: Yes, I meant for the title to be 'Apart Of You' not 'A Part Of You.'

  
**Apart Of You**   


Dark wasn't supposed to feel this way. Not about Daisuke. He was a world class womanizer... and yet the one to steal his heart was a boy. A boy who lit a fire inside of him like no one else did. The one who was too naive and innocent to notice the way Dark looked at him.

Dark sighed as he rolled over in his bed, the top bunk bed right about his current problem. The one he thought he would never have because of the body they had shared. He never dared believe that he would be given the chance to come back. In his own body none the less. It turned out that Towa had more power as an Eternal Guide then even Satoshi knew of.

".....mmm...mm..." Dark held his breath as he listened to Daisuke moan in his sleep. He could hear Daisuke shuffling around on the bed and Dark's imagination began to get the better of him. He couldn't help but picture his little ruby under him, writhing and moaning.

Dark bit his lip to keep from groaning as he felt his shaft grow and his boxers become unbearably tight. He wanted so much to reach his hand down and grab his length, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold back a moan if he did. He didn't think he could survive the embarrassment if Daisuke woke up to him pleasuring himself. He also didn't want to take the chance of accidentally calling out his name.

He paled at the thought of Daisuke looking at him with a look of disgust on his face. With another sigh, Dark willed himself to forget his erection and fall into an uneasy sleep.

*****

The buzzing of the alarm clock was what woke Dark from his disturbing dreams of rejection. Groaning, Dark attempted to block out the annoying sound with his pillow. Unfortunately, the pillow was too thin to block out all of the sound, dulling it at best. Fortunately, a moment later the sound disappeared, signalling Daisuke's conscious state.

"Dark, get up. We're going to be late for school again."

Dark grumbled, but slowly sat up and turned towards Daisuke, only to look down again, blushing. Watching Daisuke change in the morning got him up faster than coffee. He was definitely up now and in more ways than one.

Dark's blush did not go unnoticed by his ruby angel and before Dark could comprehend what was happening, a very shirtless chest was in his face as a cool hand pressed against his forehead. "You're all red, but you don't have a fever. Do you feel alright?" Daisuke asked, taking his hand away from Dark to look him in the face.

As soon as the slightly tanned chest was removed from his line of vision and replaced with a concerned face, Dark inhaled. Breathing for what seemed like the first time, he looked into wide eyes. "I'm fine, but I don't know why I got to go to school too. I would be perfectly content with staying here all day." Dark pouted, covering up his nervousness of being in close proximity with his beloved one.

Daisuke laughed, climbing back down the bunk bed to finish getting ready for school. "It was your idea in the first place, until you remembered how early you had to get up.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever!” Dark muttered, before he too jumped out of his bed, landing perfectly, and began to shift around in Daisuke’s and his closet for his school uniform.

A moment later he found it and was about to close the door when something in the mirror on the door caught his eye. What Dark saw, caused his jaw to drop.

‘Is Daisuke… CHECKING ME OUT!!!’ Dark thought, blushing at the thought.

There was no other explanation Dark could think of as he viewed Daisuke in the mirror. He was standing about five feet away from him, his eyes traveling up and down Dark’s back and further down, Daisuke’s eyes somewhat dilated. Dark recognized the look of lust Daisuke was giving him, having seen it in all the men and women who had ever looked at him. Though Dark never realized how hot that look could make him.

It took a while before he realized they where both staring at each other in the eyes through the mirror. Dark watched as Daisuke blushed in embarrassment then paled in realization as he turned his back to the reflection of Dark.

“I- it wasn’t- I mean,” Daisuke stumbled over his words and it took Dark everything he had to stop from laughing, happy now he knew for sure his feelings weren’t one-sided.

‘Now I just need to let Daisuke know that.’ Dark thought as he closed the mirror and moved to stand behind the still stuttering Daisuke.

With a squeal of surprise from the little red head, Dark wrapped his arms around the little waist, pulling the petite body into his, effectively shutting off any protest Daisuke might have had. “Daisuke?” Dark asked, making sure he had his beloved’s attention.

“Y- yeah?”

“You want to go out with me?” Dark asked bluntly and chuckled as Daisuke’s ears turned red. That might have been a bad thing to say, however, because a second later his love was facing him with fire in his eyes and an angry flush on his face.

“That’s not funny, Dark! It’s mean to make fun of someone who has feelings for you!” Daisuke yelled, and then gasped as he realized what he said. “I - what - just forget I said anything. I didn’t-”

Dark framed Daisuke’s face with his hands before leaning in and pressing his lips onto the smaller ones of his little ruby. Heat inflamed his body at once as he felt Daisuke respond to the kiss, their lips mingled together.

A sigh escaped Daisuke and Dark saw his opening, pushing his tongue gently through Daisuke’s lips. Dark moaned, never tasting anything so sweet before, the flavor of strawberry touching his every nerve. Dark could feel his body responding to every caress his tongue made and the vibration of Daisuke’s moans under his fingertips.

Daisuke pulled away from the breathtaking kiss, panting heavily as he slowly opened his eyes. Dark started back at him, breathing just as heavily, running his thumbs softly over Daisuke’s cheeks.

“I love you, Daisuke.” Dark said suddenly, smiling lightly when Daisuke’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. Dark couldn’t help but think how adorable Daisuke looked with the blush covering his face.

“Daaarrk!” Daisuke said, embarrassed about being confessed to so suddenly and easily.

“What? If you don’t feel the same I’ll just go…” Dark said teasingly, but there was a little hint of hesitance in his voice that betrayed his seriousness.

“Wait! I - I love you too.” Daisuke muttered, blushing some more as he waited to see what Dark would do next.

Dark’s heart skipped a beat at the words his ruby said to him, loving the feeling of completeness that fell over him. He moved closer to Daisuke, wrapping his arms once again around the little waist and pulling Daisuke into his chest. Running his hands over the still naked back, Dark began to kiss along the tanned neck in front of him, pleased about the shudder that vibrated through the little one in his arms.

“I love you.” Dark whispered again softly, finding a pleasure spot on the neck before him and he began to lick and suck at it, Daisuke’s moans feeling his ears. Dark began to guide to two toward the bunk bed while moving his hands all over Daisuke, their naked chests pressing up against each other. It wasn’t long before the two found each other lying down on the bottom bunk, lips moving against each others, hands roaming over chest and back, and legs entangled.

Dark pulled away from the kiss long enough to look Daisuke in the eye for permission as his hands found the pants button that Daisuke managed to get on before this all started. At Daisuke’s flustered nod, Dark began kissing down the love-bitten neck as his hands set to work removing the barrier to their physical contact.

Daisuke lifted his hips as Dark pulled his pants and boxers from his body, throwing them somewhere on the floor, before sitting up on his knees to look at the beauty below him. Daisuke blushed deeply at the feel of Dark running his eyes down his naked body. It wasn’t like when they shared a body. This was much more personal and sexual.

Dark ran his fingers lightly over Daisuke’s chest, mesmerized by every detail on this body before him. He never thought he would get the chance to actually touch Daisuke like this, but he had imaged it all the time.

‘Real life is way better!’ Dark thought as he leaned down toward the chest to lick at one of the hard nipples, still trailing his hand further down until he was dragging them through the dark hairs below.

“Ah!” Daisuke moan in disappointment as Dark's hand skipped over the growing erection and began to caress his thighs instead. Dark gave one last lick at the nipple before trailing down butterfly kisses on Daisuke’s stomach. He dipped his tongue into the navel, watching in fascination as the body’s stomach arched into his mouth. He lingered there for a moment, teasing the navel before trailing down further towards the fully erect length.

Gripping it with one hand, Dark licked the tip, tonguing the slit at the end. The hips under him bucked upward as a muffled groan came above him. Smirking, Dark did it again, this time holding the wild hips with his free hand.

After a few licks, Dark took the head in his mouth, sucking gently. The moans Daisuke let out had Dark swallowing the whole length, then pulling up quickly when he gagged. Dark glanced up at Daisuke’s face as he when back down, watched as Daisuke opened his mouth to moan lowly in his throat, eyes closed in bliss.

Dark couldn’t take it anymore. If he didn’t stop, he was going to blow before it was over, and without even being touched. Taking his mouth off Daisuke, Dark set up on his knees and pulled his boxers from his body, throwing them to the floor with Daisuke’s clothes. Dark then reached up to the bed above them.

Ignoring the frustrated moans below him, Dark felt under his futon mattress before pulling out a bottle of lotion. Opening the container, Dark poured the milky substance onto his hand and rubbed it onto his throbbing length. Squeezing a little more out onto his first three fingers, Dark slicked them up before tossing the lotion bottle onto the floor with the clothes.

Leaning back over Daisuke, Dark placed a kiss on the puffy lips before him while his lotion slicked hand cupped the attention starved erection. The moan from Daisuke enticed Dark to continue.

Spreading Daisuke’s legs more, Dark’s hand reached further down until he found his love’s entrance. Dark stared at Daisuke as he circled the hole with his finger before sliding one in slowly.

The muscles clinched around him, but he wiggled his finger until Daisuke relaxed and pushed it the rest of the way through. Dark paused for a moment, revelling in the tightness around his finger before he began to push it back and forth slowly.

It wasn’t long before Dark could fit a second finger and started to push two in and out of Daisuke, all the while softly kissing his neck and shoulders. Dark scissored his fingers and smirked when Daisuke arched up into him, throwing his arms around his neck and pushing back onto the fingers.

At the response, Dark pushed the third finger in with no resistance, pumping them in and out of Daisuke with renewed speed. Just a little longer and he would be ready. Dark leaned up a little to kiss Daisuke, thrusting his tongue in his mouth in time with the fingers moving in his body.

“Daaarrrrk,” Daisuke moaned, pushing his body back on the fingers inside of him, trying to get them to go deeper.

Dark removed the fingers before that could happen though, and smirked again at the whimper his ruby let out. Dark moved to his knees once more, taking Daisuke’s thighs in hand, pushing and spreading them apart as he positioned his leaking shaft at Daisuke’s prepared entrance.

Dark locked eyes with Daisuke wide ones before he pushed into the tight hole, gasping as he tightened his hold on Daisuke’s legs. It was so hot and tight, Dark couldn’t think. It took everything he had not to ram into the beautiful body under him.

Halfway in, Dark stopped, breathing deeply. He opened closed eyes and looked down at Daisuke. Concern registered into Dark as he saw the tears lining the ruby eyes. Dark released one of the thighs and cupped his love’s face, wiping the tears away.

“You okay?” Dark asked, willing, although reluctant, to pull out at any time.

He almost sighed in relief, though, when his little ruby nodded his head. Smiling, one that is only for Daisuke, Dark reached his hand down towards the withered length. Pumping it slowly, Dark brought it back to life, loving the pleasure that now lit Daisuke’s face.

Muscles loosened around Dark’s shafted and he pushed himself fully inside Daisuke, releasing the now leaking erection at the same time, not wanting Daisuke coming to soon. Dark wanted this to last a while, forever if it was possible.

Putting one of his hands on the bed next to Daisuke’s head and the other on his hip, Dark pulled out until nothing but his head remained. Breathing deeply, Dark locked eyes with Daisuke again before thrusting back in slowly.

“Ahh!” They both moaned, never before feeling the sensations that wracked their bodies. Dark did this a couple more times before switching angles and thrusting back into the tight body deeply.

“OH GOD DARK!” Daisuke yelled as his prostate was pounded into.

Grunting, Dark sped up, trying to hit Daisuke’s pleasure spot with every thrust in. He pushed in harder as Daisuke’s hips began to move with his, pushing back onto his thick shaft.

He was getting closer to his climax with every moan Daisuke released, causing him to loose control on his rhythm as he thrusted into the hot body faster and harder, wanting Daisuke to come before him.

One of the hands on his shoulders moved and Dark watched as Daisuke began to pleasure himself, almost blowing his load at the erotic picture Daisuke made masturbating as his length moved in and out of him.

“Ahh! God Dark!” Daisuke screamed as he shot his seed over his hand and stomach, unknowingly clinched around Dark tightly.

“Y-yes! Daisuke!” Dark’s yells mingled with Daisuke’s as he finally released into the tight channel of Daisuke’s body.

Dark panted above the little body below him, eyes still closed, sweet covering his body, and his spent length still inside of his now lover. All he wanted to do right now was to sleep for entirety. It was the hand caressing his cheek that brought Dark back to reality.

Looking down at the red head, Dark smiled and kissed the swollen lips before pulling out of Daisuke with a shiver and lying down beside him, encircling him in his tired arms. Dark let out a chuckle as Daisuke snuggled into his chest.

He had half a mind to fall into a much needed sleep when footsteps caught his attention.

“Hey, Daisuke? Did you happen to lock the door while you where changing?” Dark asked.

“No. Why?” Daisuke looked up at Dark, confused.

His question was answered, however, when the door opened and Emiko cheerfully burst through. “Daisuke, Dark! Breakfast is ready! You two better not still be asl-”

Emiko paused as the scene in front of her came to light. Everyone was silent as they stared at one another.

“I can‘t believe this!” Emiko yelled.

“N-no mom, wait it’s not- well it is, but-” Daisuke stumbled frantically, trying to explain the situation, but before he could his mother interrupted him.

“My Daisuke’s finally a MAN!!” Emiko finished, ignoring Daisuke and Dark completely. “Wait until I tell the other women! KOSUKE! DAD! TOWA!”

Daisuke eyes widened as his mother called everyone else in the family into his room, while Dark was holding his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing at the irony of the situation.

“Emiko, what’s the matter? You were yelling.” Kosuke said as he appeared in the doorway, followed by Towa and Daiki.

“I have wonderful news! Daisuke’s a man!” Emiko explained, pointed to the couple on the bed. No one felt uncomfortable except Daisuke.

“Son, I’m very proud of you!”

“Oh, my! Dark is finally settling down! Imagine how all the women will react!”

“My grandson, a man! Taught him everything I knew!”

Daisuke buried his head in Dark’s chest, trying to hide his flaming red face from everyone. He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. When this was all over, he was going to kill Dark.

  
 **  
~Fin~   
**


End file.
